new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Panty
Both = Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: Panty and Stocking, while sitting on a couch, kick around Chuck. *Victory #2: Panty talks about Stocking's diet to her as she starts sweating profusely. *Victory #3: Panty continuously lifts up Stocking's blouse, revealing a weight loss belt. *Lose: The Angels look agitated from a distance, while glaring at the victor. Victory Theme The opening theme to Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. Snake Codec Snake: So... those two are Panty and Stocking, huh? Otacon: Yes! They are angels. Snake: Angels? Give me a break! Are you kidding me?! Otacon: Nope... They can turn their underwear into mysterious weapons. Snake: ... This is making my head hurt. Otacon: If you get hit by a Heaven charged shot from those weapons, you can kiss your butt goodbye... Snake: ...I don't want. Otacon: And they preform a pole dance before charging their weapons. Snake: Hey... I want! Otacon: Ugh... Snake... Role In The Subspace Emissary They briefly appear in Camp of Stars, as they are seen fighting two Shadaloo guards via Toon Pyron's computer monitor. This is what prompts him to go down to Earth to search for them and meet their beauty. Trivia *Panty's Random Pole Dance is the first move to utilize an individual opponent's stat. *Panty & Stocking are the first tag team in Smash Bros Lawl history. |-|Panty = Special Moves Standard B- Backlace When pressing B, Panty pulls out her trademark pantied pistol. Holding B allows her to charge, and releasing B fires. Moving the directional stick in any direction makes her fire in that direction. Holding it back makes her do a backflip while firing, as holding it forward makes her roll forward and shoot. The bullets do more damage with the funky tricks. Side B- Random Pole Dance With this attack, Panty randomly starts pole dancing to stun her target. This attack only works at close range, as the opponent's stun time depends on their horniness stat. For example, Frollo, the second horniest character, is stunned for much longer than Don Ramon, who has a lower horniness stat. Female characters are not effected. Up B- Cosmos Pole Panty uses a stripper pole, nicknamed "The Cosmos Pole", to reach greater heights. When Up B is pressed, she immediately begins climbing, and will jump off when A or B is pressed, or when she makes it to the top. She also jumps in the direction she was currently facing. Down B- Ditchin' Panty jumps into the foreground and switches out with Stocking. Final Smash- Fly Away Now Before the attack, the sister sitting out joins the other out on the field. When the attack is initiated, both sisters do what their famous for: blatant fan service. They begin their attack to the tune of "fly away now"; while Panty takes off her panties, and Stocking, her stockings, they transform them into their appropriate weapons. Panty first fires her Backlace, stunning any opponent in the way. Stocking then slashes the stunned opponent. Finally, in typical P&S fashion, the opponent realistically blows up. If the Backlace doesn't hit an opponent, the FS awkwardly ends. Taunts (Panty speaks Japanese) *Down Taunt- Panty picks her nose and dramatically pulls it out. *Side Taunt- "What the fuck?!?" *Up Taunt- Panty makes a face as if she is going to the bathroom. Character Description Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of sleeping with one thousand men during her stay on Earth. Panty is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Lust. Which is emphasized on the number of times she has had sex throughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both: men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her panty-less, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Panty jogs to maintain her figure, and is annoyed that Stocking doesn't have to do this. She also claims her smaller chest size is more sensitive and responsive than Stocking's bigger breasts. Panty likes spicy food in general, and mentions disliking sugar. Her favorite snack is Death Babanero-flavored potato chips and has shown a great fondness in living a celebrity lifestyle. Whenever Panty hunts ghosts, she works in a non-precautious way. She often takes the more reckless route, using pure power to finish the job. However, this style of fighting has caused her to be wide open for attacks, including losing her panties in the heat of the moment and forcing her to improvise with either, using normal weapons or other underwear. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Panty punches twice and kicks. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Panty spins around the pole and tackles an opponent. *Up tilt - Panty performs a cartwheel *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - Panty kicks forwards. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - |-|Stocking = Special Moves Standard B- Stripes I & II Like her sister, Stocking uses her trademark stockings as swords. Holding B makes her charge up both swords, as releasing B makes her spin in a tornado. When spinning, she can deflect projectiles and hover in the air. She stops after a few seconds or when A or B is pressed. She can also move in any direction pointed, with the same properties as above. Side B- See Through Pressing Side B makes Stocking take a ride in the sisters convertible, See-Through. Once B is pressed, she drives forward in the facing direction, and pressing A or B makes her do a caryuken jump. The car can also drive up walls (but can't caryuken) and run over opponents. Up B- Stripecopter Her swords aren't just for slicing; Up B allows Stocking to use both Stripes as a mini helicopter. This attack sucks up opponents, dealing damage, as it stops when A or B is pressed or after a few seconds. Down B- Dessert Deserve Stocking jumps into the foreground and switches out with Panty. Final Smash- Fly Away Now Before the attack, the sister sitting out joins the other out on the field. When the attack is initiated, both sisters do what their famous for: blatant fan service. They begin their attack to the tune of "fly away now"; while Panty takes off her panties, and Stocking, her stockings, they transform them into their appropriate weapons. Panty first fires her Backlace, stunning any opponent in the way. Stocking then slashes the stunned opponent. Finally, in typical P&S fashion, the opponent realistically blows up. If the Backlace doesn't hit an opponent, the FS awkwardly ends. Taunts (Stocking speaks Japanese) *Down Taunt- Stocking blushes as a small heart pops out of her. *Side Taunt- Stocking quietly eats some sweets. *Up Taunt- Stocking spins extremely fast in place while laughing maniacally. Character Description Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. Which is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences, like in "Sex and the Daten City" and "1 Angry Ghost". She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Stocking slashes 3 times. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Stocking slashes and punches forewords. *Up smash - Stocking charges her sword above her head, then slashes it upwards *Down smash - Stocking charges her sword above her head, then slashes it downwards 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - Stocking slashes in a half circle rotation. *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Category:Playable Character Category:Starter Character Category:Celebrities Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Lawl Category:Anime Characters Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Tag Teams Category:Teenagers Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Sorta-Human Category:Non-English Speaking Category:The Frollo Show Category:Anti-Hero Category:10's Category:Rushdown Category:Zoner